Mercenary
by Uncanny12
Summary: How Shego became a mercenary, what she had to go through to become the very person she is today. Set in the middle of season five, if there was one. 'Shego seems different nowadays... She's not the same." - A concerned Drakken.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A lone figure walked through the swamps of an unknown town. The human figure bore a black jacket that seemed to be a tad bit too big and had gloves with dull claws on them. The figure had on two different color boots, one green and the other black. It appeared to be a women who could be no older than nineteen and she had scarf around her neck. Her arms wrapped around her. She appeared to be swaying a bit as she walked. She tripped over a log and into a small puddle where she finally collapse face down. She slowly turned over and breathed heavily. She cracked open her eyes and saw a bush move. She was in no condition to fight right now. At a closer distance you could see her clothes were torn and looked like they had been in a war. She tried to get to her feet, but was unsuccessful. She heard a twig snapped and she turned around to a bright light and guns. She heard the man speak some gibberish she could not understand and saw one of the man with the shot gun come up to her and hit her up against her temple.

A small light shined on her face. It was the sun coming up. She immediately sprung up from the wooden bed she was on and into a battle stance.

"My aren't we the hostile type?"

The girl glance over to her side and saw a young tanned women sitting, drinking a cup of tea.

"Where am I?" demanded the girl.

The women offered the girl some bread and tea and commanded for her to sit down and relax.

"You are safe within my household." She said in a soft voice.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened wide eyed.

"Now I remember."

"My father and brother 's group found you in the swamp area while they were on the nightly watch."

"You poor thing. You looked tired and beaten, were you caught in the crossfire? You must have been scared!"

"Crossfire? No, I was…"

"That's strange, what's a young lady like you doing out here in India with no man to protect you?"

"I can protect myself just fine thank you. I was looking for something…one."

There was a bell that rung above the village.

The women bowed her head and said a few words from her country and kissed the rosary on her necklace.

"Sorry, it is our daily prayer," she got up and took the plate and cups to a sink. "We must leave soon, the war grows closer every day. Just the other day, we found a bullet that belong to the war."

"That's terrible, can the village do something that can prevent it from coming towards here?"

"We've tried to talk to them, but it has ended in simple bloodshed. One side says it is here to protect. The other says they are here for domination. It is very confusing."

There was a chime and a cool breeze was let in.

"Mother are you home?" A boy with a gun in hand and bag swung over his back into the room. He seemed to be covered in some camouflage.

"Here my brother she is sleeping."

The boy blushed when he saw the girl and bowed to her and said several things incomprehensible to the girl.

"Um…ok?"

The women chuckled a bit and patted her brother on the back.

"She doesn't speak that language little brother! My brother says he is sorry for as your kind would say 'Waking you upside the head with his broomstick'. He thought you were one of _them_."

"Oh… that was you." The girl touched her head where she was clocked and found bandages wrapped around her.

"My mother's work. Oh and Father Lucas prayed for your health to return."

"Thank you….um-"

"It is our home you wished to ask correct?"

"Well if you don't mind."

"Not at all, the war is moving close as I said earlier, and so we must depart from our birthplace. It is simply too dangerous for our small village to try to hail up two armies."

There was a knock at the door it was a tall man dressed in black with a rosary around his neck.

"Father Lucas, what pleasure is this?"

"No pleasure I'm afraid Julie, we must leave now. We can hear the gunshots from the hills."

"I thought we had a week to prepare!" exclaimed the boy.

"There has been a change in plans, we must quickly-"

There was a crash and a device smashed through the window.

"Cover your eyes!"

A blinding light was shown and soon it disappeared. Smoke bombs started to follow through the window and someone was banging at the door.

"Adrian!" screamed the Julie.

"Go I will get mother. We will meet up at the docks! That's where father is!"

"Come lady we haven't got much time!" Father Lucas grabbed the girl's arms and ran out the house and into the sandy streets of the village.

The girl pulled her arm away from Father Lucas.

"Girl, we must leave now!"

"Go on without me, I have to pay a debt on my card!"

"At this time!"

The girl return to a burning down house.

"Adrian!"

She ran into the house and saw Adrian and another body cut up and dismembered in a corner.

"Adrian." She whispered. She turned around and dropped kicked a guilty soldier.

"Your moves are good, but your times up girly!"

"Russian eh? I was born there!" She then preceded to counter his knife wielding self.

"You move different from your squad."

"What squad?"

The girl then punched him in the gut and sent a green blast of energy toward his way.

"That was for Adrian."

The house was falling apart, the fire was getting closer, she had to escape!

The girl jumped through a broken window and found herself in an outright war. One group bore blue and white while the other was black and yellow.

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!" screamed a figure in snow attire who then preceded to snipe down several of the other side in yellow.

"FOR ZE GERERATION!" A sheet of ice spiked up from the ground and killed everyone in its path. Alliance, Generation and civilian and anyone else who fits in a different category.

"This is inhumane!" said the girl.

"No child, this. Is. War!" A blinded man in black and yellow jumped off from a burning cliff and brought down a mighty axe.

"It's also you're damned doom." He swung for her head and she ducked just in time.

"For a guy with a big weapon, you sure do move fast!"

"That's nothing!"

The axe suddenly lit up in flames and he slammed it down and created cracks of fire.

"That's a cool trick, but I have a cooler color!"

The girl's hands lit up and she server the gruesome figure a heaping blast of hurt.

The girl bent over holding her stomach.

"I got to be careful not to release so much energy in this form."

"How bought you'd be careful not to get yourself killed!"

The girl turned around and saw a grenade head her way, only it didn't look like a normal bomb. Sure enough it exploded and an electoral field of death surround the area. The girl couldn't move, it had exploded right at her side and she had no time to prepare for the blast. She gasp as she felt a dagger rip through her stomach.

"Gaw!"

Blood dripped from her lips as she tried to shake her attacker off of her.

"Die you bitch! How dare you join a fight you're not part of!"

The dagger was twisted sideways then a full three-sixty degree.

"Stop, you're killing me!"

"Wake up human, this isn't a game anymore! It's come to the big screen and you've been cast as the girl that dies at the hands of the infamous Hollywood Mercenary!"

"Muwahahahaha…huh?"

The dagger was melting and she was being burned.

"Eat plasma you attention whore!"

"Aaaarrggghhhh!"

Hollywood was blasted off the bleeding girl.

"Retreat!"

_Retreat? Who's retreating? I thought these sides were badassess!"_

"Gotcha you hiding snake!"

"Hold your fire Snow!"

"What why?"

_Are they talking about me? What's poking me, I can't open my eyes. I'm too beat up. _

"She's not part of them."

"Chelsea bring the captain over here!"

_Am I going to die?_

"Not if we are with you."

Soft warm hands cupped my face.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"She's not human, she's been mutated in some way, but by nature, not force."

"Does she have a name?"

"It's strange. She has two minds. Both have different names, do different things. And yet only one seems to know the other."

"Bring her. We'll fix her up and maybe get something in return."

"Yes sir captain!"

_Wha-what's happening? I zoned out there for a moment! Is someone carrying me?_

"Hang in their cub, we'll get you well."

_Can't…fight urge…to…sleep."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Decision_

_I was having that dream again. That one with my brothers. We were fighting a big boss type of villain. Hego was down. Mego was trying his best to help the civilians who had been caught in the battle. And The Twins were just too weak to fight him. His name was Anonymous. He was invisible and his touch could kill anyone and destroy anything. Lucky for us we had our very own healing factor, but everything we threw at him was either turned into ash and dust, or was transformed into the simplest mineral of that object. "Why don't you give up Shego? Your brothers are useless and you can't think that a girl such as yourself can defeat me?" I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Not one witty comment could escape my lips at this moment. Not when I was this city's last hope. _

"_Hego never gave up and neither will I!" My hands started to glow a light green, and my eyes lit up like a fire. "He never gave up did he? Well look at him now, all beat up and spread about on the ground." My temper was short, no one talks like that about my brother, not even my brothers can talk like that! "You…-" I was a fourteen year old girl at that time. Not much thought was floating up in my head at the time. I didn't know what I was thinking when I launched myself at him, hands fully flared and glowing their brilliant color. "YAAAH!" The pain that followed that attempted would never be forgotten. I knew there was only one to beat him alone… but first I had to get away from these innocent people and have him follow me._

_That was a long time ago, but memories are made to be forgotten in this time… so why is it so hard to lose them? My name is Shego. And that's all you'll get out of me for now._

My eyes slowly open themselves to an unfamiliar room. The walls were coated with a deep crimson color of red. And the floor was soft and cushiony. I rolled out of the soft bed I was on and fell to the ground. The room was barely lit, someone must've dimmed the lights for me. I tried pulling myself up and realized my vision was still a bit blurry from the shock. I managed to roll to my back and rolled over to my back. I tried to focus on anything but found it useless. I brought my hands up and it seem to get better. My hands were wrapped in bandages and so was my lower torso. My feet had some wrappings around them and my arm had several small dots on them. "Drugs?" I didn't feel like I was drugged, just a little tired, But so help me if they have done anything to me I will-… where the hell are my clothes!

I was in some black briefs and a blue tank top. These were not my colors. I managed to slide on up a wall and figured out how to get the door open. Turns out things open up easier when you melt through them. Who knew?

I stepped out on a metal floor…cold, cold, ahh that's better. Nothing like toasting feet. I walked down a few dozen hallways then made a left and found a window that looked out to what appeared to be a cafeteria of some sort. There was a lot of people down in that spacious square. Most of them wore white and blue. Some of them had either helmets on or red shoulders. The reds sat at a table exclusively for themselves.

"Hey you there!"

I turned around and found two ,what looked liked patrollers or something like that. They wore all black and their faces were hidden my a white cloth.

"Oh crap."

They made a grab for me and I evaded easily. I went down two hallways then took a right and ended up going down a flight of stairs which lead to the cafeteria oddly enough.

"Patrol to control we've got a runner heading down to the lounge area, requesting back up!"

"Copy that Patrol, this is control, your back up will take immediate action in 5…4…3…2…"

All of a sudden I was surrounded by Man with guns cocked up at me.

"Don't move an inch, we will shoot."

I decided I was too good for this and blasted up at the ceiling, which in return shattered the light and glass came crashing down. The Patrollers freaked and as planned went off with their weapons. I crawled the chaos as the other people who were in the area started to fight back.

I got to my feet finally and took one last look behind me before falling back down on my ass.

I glared at the person who had gotten in my way. It was one of the red shoulders. Two guys came up from behind me and put me in a Nelson. "Let me go!" The room went quiet all of a sudden.

"Let go of our guess Walker."

"Yes Sir!"

The dirt bag slammed me down to the ground and stepped back from me. He was smart to do that. I almost unleashed my plasma against him, and burns would last I tell you.

"Crystal."

"Yes sir, come this way dear, we will not harm without reason."

Lady I could give you millions.

She helped me to my feet and tighten her grip around my wrist. "This way."

She led me to a empty room with just a chair that seemed to belong more to a dentist then in here. "Have a seat and relax." Relax after just trying to capture me? I'll try but no promises…

"At least you are willing to."

My eyes widen.

"C-can you…-"

"Read your thoughts, only when I'm touching your bare skin." That explained why she wouldn't let go of my arm. "You are a strange one, where were you born?" What if these guys went for the ot- no don't think, she's listening to your thoughts remember. She giggled. I gave her a raised eyebrow. "Your mind is amusing. Your name is Shego right?" I nodded my head, which I soon regretted as I became extremely dizzy. "I'm sorry," She let go of my arm. "I was going a little far in wasn't I?" The doors slide open. And in came the man from before.

"Well If it isn't Miss-Sleeps-A-Lot." Said another red shoulder who sulked his way into the office.

"J.V!"

"Oh hush darling, I just wanted a peak at the new merchandise."

"That's enough Verdict." The man said in a stern cold tone.

"Excuse his stupidity, he gets that from his friends, he usually doesn't act so amateur."

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A AMAT-!" Crystal shushed him with a glare. "…Whatever."

"My name is Captain Wing, you may refer to me as Mr. Wing for now."

"These are my soldiers, J. Verdict and Miss Crystal."

This Mr. Wing was a strong looking man. He has sure enough had his share of battles and warfare. He had blue armor and what appeared to be white angel like wings that spread side to side as far as a bridge. He had brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"You can call me Verdict for short."

Mr. Wing gave him a look. Verdict looked everywhere but at him.

"Anyways. Welcome to the Alliance Den…well actually it's more of a fort but we call it a den."

"Sounds…roomy?" I said with caution. If this was the leader of this group then I don't want to be the enemy of him.

"It is. Shego we here at Alliance have come together for one reason, that reason is mankind. Come walk with us, we will show you around."

…

"And this is the Cafeteria or as most of us refer to as the lounge. Here we bring nothing but the cleanest and greatest food to sever to our children of war."

"Oh today is Italia day! Ay me pasta!" Verdict soon raced off in the opposite direction we were walking.

"Strange. Well here you have nothing to fear. We are Alliance, we are here to save people not take over their minds like the other party." We stop at what appeared to be a Gym. There were many people, both female and male, that were doing several different types of workouts. Some were watching others spar between two opponents while others worked on their own physical form.

These people wore similar clothing. Blue on white with the white going down their sides. Most of them had on shorts that were skin tight along with gloves that protected their knuckles. They appeared to be practicing mix martial arts . The lean ones could be seen laying on their bare backs with their feet up in the air with toes straight pointing at the sky. Their backs were resting upon heated rocks that would spume out small specks of fire.

"We like to recruit those with special gifts, rather in combat, power, knowledge or as you could smell from our kitchen, food."

I wasn't really that interested in their employment requirements, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "That's…cool." I could feel as if the air change and it became even colder than what it was.

They stopped in their tracks. The Wing man spun around and looked at crystal who once again grabbed my hand.

"She's bored." Said the white haired yellow-eyed women.

"Oh… well then." Great now he seems a little annoyed better try to make him soft.

"Uh no offense it's just that I was kind of on a mission…"

"She's looking for someone… or something, she's not thinking too hard about it."

"Personal Space!" I said snatching my hand away from her. They both looked at each other and Mr. Wing let out a sigh and turned around with his arms crossed underneath his wings. "Follow."

…..

"Have a seat." He had led us to his office. I took the seat to the right while Crystal stood mighty and tall. He took out a small box and popped it open and took out a cigar then lit it with a match. "Want one?" he said breathing a puff out. "No thanks, I like would prefer to keep my jaw." He gave a shrug and laid back into his chair and stared at me for what seemed to be seconds.

"Shego… I heard what you did back there in Stoden. You saved many of my soldiers out there in the field. As a result we took you in for a nice wash and expect a fine dime back in return. Of course you will have some free time at your stay here if you chose to stay with us, but you will also have to fulfill some duties here any time of my choosing."

"Are you saying you want me to work under your roof? To be your dog and carry out your jobs!" I was getting angry. I save some of their lives get repaid back and now they want this cycle to…well cycle around again!

"Yes. I want you to become one of our mercenaries and work for the Alliance. In return we can help you find whatever it is you are looking for."

"…"

"… you have seen a lot of the base Shego. You've seen our weapon storage, my office, the training forest, You've even been through some of best doctors. It be a shame for-"

"I'll work for you."

"What?"

"What!"

"Really that fast? I thought you'd be a tough walnut."

"Hey watch it yellow. Just because I'm secretive don't mean I can't be hard to get through."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah plus the sniper on the other side of this room kind made me want to back off this whole ordeal. You should really think about changing your tactics for reasoning."

"Yeah, sorry about that, nighers get snip'd."

"Well Mr. Wing I-" There was a sharp sound followed by my blood falling on this Persian rug.

"You agreed to the contract that means you have no right to call me Mr. Wing anymore. You've lost the privilege to call me anything other than Captain. And so help me if you so as much melt my doors again I will have your limbs served on plates!"

"Crystal take her to your room for healing, Snow get your ass in here and clean up this mess you made in my office!"

"Yes Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Swollen_

_  
_

"Ow … Easy there cupcake some of us can still feel pain!" Shego grimaced as the doctor plunged another needle into her arm. "Are you sure I should be taking in so many vaccines at once?"

"Oh relax I'm a doctor, plus we wouldn't have to dose you up with so much if you were up to date with your vaccinations." Said a female in a long lab coat and long black hair.

"Can you imagine why!" I said to myself. "What the hell is that!"

"Don't worry everyone wears it, and it only hurts when you put it on and take it off." She had a small circular device in her hand that was double the size of a quarter and had the thickness of… well jeeze a lot of damn quarters! You can't expect for me to explain everything in detail!

"Earth to newbie there's only one other person and as I recall you're the only one with that the name of Shego!"

"Huh oh what I wasn't talking to myself inside my head!"

"I never said you were."

"Oh well I uh…well hell you try maintaining yourself while walking a desert for two months straight.!" She let out a small giggle from her lips and approached me with the device in hand.

"What's that!" She said making very little attempted to point to her left. I simply crossed my arms and raised my head higher sticking out my chin towards her.

_Does she really believe I would fall for a trick as old as that? _She turned my neck _for_ me and the small circular device attached itself to the left side of my neck.

"ARRGH YOU BIA- rrr!" I grabbed my neck and fell of the chair to my knees griping my throat.

"Like I said it hurts at first… like hell… I guess you could describe it has having your skin hanging from hooks while you are dangling from a helicopter.

"Oh you saw that one too!" Said Crystal putting her book down on the counter and hopping off of it.

"Oh yes, at first I was a little disturb but then I began to yell at the guy for not having his back ripped off of him."

"I was doing the same! Hey you know….-"

_Are these people slow or something. What the fuck is this thing! I can't move. it's like…like, like…_

"Is she ok?"

"Quiet, the A.I. Is just acquainting herself with the mind of the girl."

_A.I.? They put an A.I. on me?_

I was face down on the ground grunting in pain, eyes shut as if that would make the pain go away. I could hear something. Someone in the background. Someone wanting release from their cell. 

…..

I eyes shot open. There was a window this time. I was in a different room than earlier. The window looked out into a court yard which was confined inside of a massive dome. There were many people doing morning sprints and aerobatics off the trees. I saw a young girl eating an apple and practicing levitating the book she was reading. The book vanished in a puff of smoke and was in the hands of a boy with a cap on that had a capital A on it. He gestured for her to come and get it and soon they were off in a in their own world chasing each other.

I walked up to a mirror and grabbed a note that was attached to it.

_Don't even try to take it off._

I turned my head to the side. Sure enough that little device was pinned to my neck like a magnet. "Bastards." I said as I touched it. A saw a shine to my right and turned to look at a wooden chair that had a set of clothes on it. I lifted it up and felt the leather texture to it. The material was made for stopping bullets. It had a nice build for the chest area. Defiantly no bullet was getting through this. Now an axe? I wouldn't count on the damn thing. 

…..

I finished buckling my boots up and began putting on my fingerless gloves. I had shorts instead of pants. The outfit consisted of Navy blue on top of white with the white going down my arm. A bullet- proof undershirt. And a skin tight long sleeve shirt that clung to my body like it was my skin. I spun around and saw the chair splatter into a million pieces. "What the hell?" what now we got a guy who likes exploding other people's furniture? "Just freaking great…huh?" The chair was now assemble and it looked liked it had never been dismantled in the first place.

I decided not to acknowledge it and went to walk out of the room when Crystal appeared at my door with a cocky smile. "Breakfast time! Come on I'll show you the way." She took me to the big area and I grabbed myself a plate of hotcakes and orange juice and proceeded to sit with Crystal when I was stopped by someone dressed like me. "Hey Jen what do you think you are doing!" I turned to face a scrawny looking girl with red long hair. "I'm going to sit over there." I said casting my eyes over toward were Crystal was. "With the elites, are you insane! You're new aren't you?" I nodded and followed her over to a bunch of people dressed like me.

"Hey Jen!" they said in unison. "My name is not Jen." I told them. "Sure it is! And this is Max, and that's Max, and that's Max, oh and the far one at the end with the bandages covering his entire body getting fed by Jen, is Steve!"

"Oh….Kay, anyways so what's the deal with everyone having one name for each gender?"

"It's how group leader Styles wants it."

"Styles?"

"Yeah he's the one with the blond hair and blues over there."I looked over and saw him with his feet on the table with a huge grin on his face. "Don't look at him, you'll cause trouble."

"Yeah I mean look what he did to Steve. He burned him and that's not even his power. Bad, but apparently not bad enough to put him in the ER for a few days. They say they're gonna keep training him until he's ready to be recruited for the battlefield."

"What an asshole." The entire room was dead quiet. "What did I say something?" As soon as I knew it I was laying flat on my back. "What you say normy!" He moves fast. I felt like throwing up right now. I don't know why though I felt fine a few seconds ago. "Hey I've been trained to hear shit you wish you never had to hear! Next time be careful around your elite officer!" No one talks to me like I'm beneath them. Not even this trick. He was walking away when I stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hey Asshole, did I say I was done with you!" I got up and clenched my fist. I heard one of the elites laughing. "I think she wants to scuffle with you Styles."

One of the Jens got in between us and tried to stop our fight. "Please Commander Styles she doesn't know any- "Before I could even blink she was across the room. "Speed." I said to myself. "Yeah that's right new comer, I'm the one and only 'Air Born' Styles. And I'm going to fuck… you…up!"

He talks slow, but he moves fast. He sent me across a few tables and then he jumped after me, kick after kick. "Wants some more!" I ducked one of his fist and clocked him in the face. The crowd gasp and was whispering 'She hit him, the new comer hit Styles!'. Blood dripped from his mouth and he flashed me his sharp teeth. "Think this is all I can do? You're wrong!" I charged at him, my fist ready to strike him again and again but each time I tried to attack him he would zoom around me and launch me across the room. "Oh no he's doing it again!" said Jen has she stepped back from the scene. She ran out one of the doors. I turned back to my opponent and saw him face to face with me. His fist was about to connect his fist to my mid-section, but he stopped only a few inches short.

Seconds flew by and soon enough I felt my entire body give away from underneath. I crashed probably twelve maybe eighteen, all hell far enough for me to end up in the court yard. It was like a fire went through my body. "Wonderful attack isn't it? I used my mind and power to gather the surrounding air and energy within the dome and concentrated to one single point. That point then be thrusted at you attacked you full force. Most people go slightly death from it, but their hearing comes back soon after. I wonder how much decibels I would need to gather to send you bones to shambles, well that will have to be for another lesson, for now good day." He was about to walk away, but hey I'm a bitch and well you know the old saying. "Hey…"

He turned around to a green flickering light. "I don't think I've learned my lesson yet." My skin was green. My eyes are green. My hair a deep green and a little bloody. My hands… hehe… they were fucking blazing green.

"…So you do have a different form. I thought they were just rumors. They said you had turned into a human skin tone during the ride over. I guess-" I had threw some plasma at his chest.

"Shut the hell up and fight me!" I immediately went into a battle stance and was ready to fight him for real this time. Legs squared to shoulders and eyes locked on for battle.

"You want to dance; I'll give you a full song!" He assembled his own little stance, only his resembled a runner's starting position rather than a battle stance. 

….

"Help someone help!" Jen ran through the every hallway she knew screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa calm yourself new comer what's wrong?"

"Oh thank god…a red shoulder." These guys can stop him.

"It's Styles… he's attacking the new kid."

"That damn bad apple. That's the second time in one week. Come on takes us to the scene."

….

This place was wrecked. My suit was torn. And he had just hit me with another one of that sonic boom shit. "If you think I'm going down, then screw you!" I was tired, and was losing a lot of blood. My glow was starting to flicker and he came from behind me and knocked me forward, but I didn't let that knock me down. I spun around and he was already behind me. He grabbed around my waist and supplexed me to the ground. Then He got on top of me and started to punch the rest of the life out of me. I tried to cover my face but he had speed on his side.

Fallen Trees

Crowd

Fallen Trees

Crowd.

It kept going like this for maybe thirty seconds when all of a sudden it stopped.

Crowd.

I felt something hot drip on to my face, then I saw his pained expression get in the view of the crowd. I felt lifeless. I couldn't move. "It's okay we'll get you help." Said a female voice. "

"Mom?"

I was being lifted up and carried into one of the holes the fight caused.

"Not quiet." She said.

"You've got a lot of nerve Styles." I saw one of the other red shoulders take his staff out of him.

"I hope you understand that this will result in shock treatments for your aggression towards her."

"What's…going….on?" My vision was blurry and my lungs were on fire. I could feel my heart beaten and sweat or blood fallen down the side of my face.

"Relax, go to sleep."

It was like I was being carried by a cloud. A soft sweet smelling cloud.

…..

I was having another dream. This time it was different. I couldn't remember it when I woke though.

"Were… you…kissing me?" I couldn't move, I think they had me strap to the bed. I realized it was one of red shoulders I was in the room with. The girl with the short purple hair. "It's how I heal people." Her pale cheeks turned red.

"That's hot…" I was tired. Well I mean who wouldn't be after what I had to go through.

"First days are always that rough. Well actually they aren't. Well…hehe, I'm talking nonsense.

"Who are you?"

"I am the 'Noble Knight' the 'Kings right wing' the-"

"Skip to the answer."

"Ha-ha. Well you can call me Amethyst. Like the stone."

"See not that hard to say."

"Yeah."

I was stuck in that crappy room for the next couple of days. On the plus side I was fed by the 'Right wing' herself. She wouldn't talk much about what she does but, she did talk about her usual meets with the Generation Army.

"And then once we showed him the sharks, he started talking like a woodpecker. He just went on and on about nothing and how he was doing this for the money and how he wanted out."

"…"

"What?"

"You haven't talk to a person in a long time have you?"

"What!"

She seemed angry at first, but I knew everything was fine when she started to blush.

"I thought that if I could keep close to someone I could be… Are you thirsty?"

It seemed that as time went by she kept getting nervous. I wonder why.

"You weren't suppose to be out there that week. Now Crystal is in trouble."

"Wait what?"

"I should have step in, maybe tried to…no…"

"Wait what happen to Crystal?" I tried to raise myself up but these restraints kept me down. "She just wanted to have a little fun, you know, break the usual routine."

"What the hell happen to Crystal!"

"They had to punish her. She took you out with everyone else when you were supposed to be here to get analyzed. Your brain waves weren't stable with the A.I. It made you act on your emotions."

"I did what I did because that's how I do things okay. This stupid little thing you call an A.I. did nothing- HAS nothing to do with me!" I tried to show her it has no control over me by trying to burn my way through the metal restraints.

"No stop it! You're going to hurt her even more!"

"Hurt who?"

"Crystal she was… sentenced to…-"

"To what tell me!" Is she trying to piss me off on purpose? I don't operate good on tension.

"Not lethal. She won't die. She won't ever die." This women wasn't normal. It was like she was stuck with two different people in one mind, body and soul. She was a nervous wreck one second and a sweet mother the next. I had enough of this drama and decided to break this trail of nonsense.

"Spit it out all ready!"

"Beatings. As long as you are in here. She hasn't eaten or slept sense you have been in here." I had been in here for maybe six or eight days doing nothing but staring at pictures of blobs and having my mind read. It was like I was their lab rat or an experiment.

"Let me go."

"No, the process isn't complete yet."

"Just let me-" She hushed me with her finger to my lips. "Just relax."

"Stop telling me to relax you act like I'm crazy. Like I'm some sort of Psychopath!"

"…"

"What?"

"You'll be departing on your first mission tomorrow. Your mission. Prove that your worthy to live for something. You will be with a party. They will be your teammates until separated by some rank. There are six individuals. Six counting you. Some will look like they are not from this planet while others will seem lifeless. These people you must make sure survive the ordeal. You have three months. I will not tell you where you are, but you are not a loud to escape wherever it is that you are going. You must make it to a certain destination, you will be filled in a bit more tomorrow."

"Is this going to get you in trouble?"

"Don't worry about me, relax," She pulled a cover over me and up to my chin. "and forget this place." She rubbed my hair a bit and soon enough, I began to feel the effects of relaxation taking over…


End file.
